l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo
Yoritomo often called The Son of Storms was a large man by Rokugani standards, he had an athletic build, green eyes and was only rarely seen out of his trademark mantis-like armor, and even rarer still with out his kama. As heir to the Minor Mantis Clan he lived his life to one end, the ascension of his people to Great Clan status. Yoritomo was a cunning tactician and a fearsome warrior. His courage and audacity shocked many, but lead most samurai to admire his strength. Youth Yoritomo was born to the Daimyo of the Mantis Clan, Yoshitsune. He had two older brothers as well. His mother Kirei and his two brothers were assassinated in the night by cultists of The Destroyer from the Ivory Kingdoms, the reason is a mystery. It is thought that perhaps due to Yoshitsune's supplying of the Maharaja's ginseng supply. The Assasins left burn marks on the floors and walls, reminding Yoritomo of the events all his life. Yoritomo's Alliance Became the Mantis Clan Champion in 1117, and many within the Mantis felt he would lead them to greatness. He was well known for his anger over the minor clan status of the Mantis Clan. (3E p. 17) Formed the Yoritomo's Alliance during the clan war. The Mantis Clan On the Second Day of Thunder, he presented the Great Clan Champions with an ultimatum: he and his clan would rather die than continue to serve, so accept the Mantis as a Great Clan, or Yoritomo would attack the seven great clans with his assembled army. Kakita Toshimoko asked Doji Hoturi for permission to kill Yoritomo for the request. Hida Yakamo just laughed and said he approved. The Champions were so impressed they agreed to give the Mantis Great Clan status, assuming they survived the Day of Thunder. The Scorpion Deal Bayushi Aramoro made a deal with Yoritomo in 1131. In exchange for his son, Bayushi Aramasu, Yoritomo would hold the Scorpion lands until their return from their exile to the Burning Sands. Yoritomo Aramasu travelled to Mantis lands bearing maps and secrets so Yoritomo could further his power in the Empire and fulfill his promise to Aramoro. Citing their charter from Toturi I to tax and regent any "unaligned" lands, Yoritomo travels to Scorpion lands, but when Yoritomo travels he had to be escorted through Crane lands. Doji Kuwanan himself travels with Yoritomo, but when Yoritomo turns to thank Kuwanan upon arriving in Scorpion lands it becomes clear Kuwanan had made his own plans, using the Scorpion children adopted to the Crane as the excuse for rigthful ownership to the Scorpion lands. Kuwanan ambushes Yoritomo as soon as they hit Scorpion lands, and Yoritomo is forced to retreat. Kuwanan is unaware of it at the time, but his decisions were based on advisors sent by the Lying Darkness to cause strife in the Empire. This is widely regarded as the beginning of the War Against Shadow. (3E p. 21) Mantis Invasion of Phoenix Lands In 1132 in an effort to expand his power, Yoritomo cited the Mantis Clan Charter authorizing them to maintain all unprotected lands. He seized control of the lands of the Phoenix Clan claiming they were too weak to properly protect the territory themselves. Yoritomo hoped to take them quickly, but the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune saw this as an act of war and responded in kind. As the Phoenix were nowhere near combat ready Yoritomo slowly made his way deeper into Phoenix lands. It was later concluded that Yoritomo's actions were based on advice given by shape-shifting minions of the Lying Darkness. (3E p. 22) Shinjo and Yoritomo In 1133 shortly after the Mantis' defeat in Phoenix lands Yoritomo is approached by Lady Shinjo who offers to put him on the throne. Yoritomo refuses, saying he woud never become a pawn of the Kami. (3E p. 23) The Death Yoritomo died in personal combat with Goju Adorai during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133. Major References [1] Category:Mantis Clan Leaders